


A Place To Call Home

by LesbianArsenal



Series: JayRoyWeek17 [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: Jason, Roy and Lian settle into their new home.Written for JayRoy Week, Day 6, "Home"





	A Place To Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Jason grunted as he plopped the last of the boxes into the living room. He put both hands on his hips and rolled his back backwards, hearing the muscles pop. From beside him, Lian giggled at the noise of Jason’s joints.

“Don’t laugh, kiddo, this’ll be you one day,” Jason poked her on the nose. Lian just giggled more and swatted his hand away. Jason looked around at the small house, now filled with several boxes. He started making a list in his mind of what needed to be done first, but he found himself drawn to the kitchen, where Roy was currently working. Jason took a moment to lean against the counter and admire Roy’s ass as he attempted to fix the wiring of the light.

Lian ran into the kitchen moments later, “Papa Jay, can you help me with my bed?” Lian tugged on the bottom of Jason’s t-shirt.

Jason looked down at the seven-year-old and smiled. He hoped he never got tired of hearing her call him that. “Of course, give me two minutes okay?” Lian nodded vigorously and ran down the hall. Roy seemed to be finished with the light and motioned for Jason to turn it on. Jason flipped the switch on the wall and Roy adjusted his hat.

“I think I fixed that buzzing noise,” Roy said, his head tilted to the side, “But Lian will have to listen later.” Jason just stared at the redhead. He slowly started moving closer to Roy, herding him closer to the counter. Roy smiled and played along, his butt bumping against the counter as Jason put his arms around Roy’s middle. Roy smiled and put his hands into Jason’s back pockets. Jason placed his head in the crook of Roy’s neck, placing a soft kiss there before resting his head on Roy’s shoulder. Roy adjusted a little so he could place a kiss on Jason’s ear. They stood like that for a moment, breathing each other in.

“I can’t believe I own property,” Jason said after another moment. Roy laughed. “I can’t believe _we_ own property.”

“You better start believing it Jaybird, because I am not gonna be the only one mowing that lawn,” Roy joked, moving his arms to Jason’s back. Jason could let himself relax here, in Roy’s arms. He felt the tension in his back fade and that doubting voice inside his head stayed silent.

“I’m going to make you mow the lawn every time, Harper,” Jason mumbled into Roy’s collarbone.

Roy chuckled and gave Jason’s ear another kiss. “Lian’s waiting for you to help her,” Roy gently reminded. Jason squeezed Roy’s hips gently as he kissed him. Jason deepened the kiss just a bit, tilting his head.

“Papa Jay!” They both heard Lian call from her bedroom, “Dad!” Jason and Roy smiled as they broke apart their kiss.

“Comin’ kiddo!” Roy called. He turned his attention back to Jason, “You go help _our_ daughter,” Roy’s smile always seemed to grow slightly bigger when he said that, “And I will work on _our_ bed.” Jason smiled in reply, pecking Roy’s lips one more time before backing away from the man.

Jason walked into Lian’s room, which was already covered in various things. Lian seemed to have decided to unpack at random. Lian had already tried putting the bed frame together on her own, only failing because of her lack of strength. Lian chatted away as Jason screwed the pieces in, telling Jason exactly where she was going to put everything in her room. It took them a little over two hours to get Lian’s furniture set up and most of her clothes put away.

“You guys ready for dinner?” Roy asked, popping his head into the room.

“Are you cooking?” Lian asked, her face showing her distaste.

Roy looked at his daughter, “I have been cooking for you the last seven years of your life and this the thanks I receive?”

“Papa is better,” Lian said, her little shoulders rising and falling in a shrug. Jason snorted and ruffled her hair.

“It’ll be okay, I went and grabbed some curry from that place down the road, so I won’t be _poisoning_ you,” Roy said as he tickle-hugged Lian. Lian giggled and broke against the loose grip, running down the hall to the kitchen.

“For the record, I like your cooking,” Jason said.

“Jaybird, you don’t have to spare my feelings,” Roy grinned and walked into the kitchen as well. Lian was already seated at the small kitchen table, kicking her feet in anticipation. Roy dished out dinner for everyone, Jason already digging in. He hadn’t realized he was so hungry. Dinner was filled with Lian chatting about what she was going to do when she started school on Monday, with Jason and Roy only interjecting occasionally to ask a clarifying question. Once dinner was over, they threw some leftovers in the fridge and Lian ran into her room to organize.

“You know I don’t think that principal likes us,” Roy said once they were in their room. Roy was folding clothes and keeping an eye on Lian across the hall. Jason was standing next to the half-made bed, seemingly lost in thought. Roy abandoned the clothes in favor of wrapping his arms around the man. “Please stop worrying,” Roy kissed into Jason’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Jason tried to shake the worrying thoughts out of his head, grabbing onto Roy’s arms to ground him. Jason leaned back into Roy’s embrace for a moment, half-tempted to give up making the bed. This was their home, a permanent home with a lawn and a garage. It was almost too good to be true. Roy snuggled the man closer to himself. “I love you, Jaybird.”

“Love you too,” Jason replied. They stood like that another moment, just holding each other and enjoying being home.


End file.
